zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Leveling Up
(Under slight construction again, pardon us, folks... -Masaru) =Learning a New Skill= Believe it or not, it is possible to progress a skill without the use of level-up points. There are two notable methods to do so, with results produced with effort over time; Training in a particular field, typically with a teacher, or through Reading quality material (specifically marked books) on the subject. Spending Points "Epicness" In moments of great role-play combined with exceptional matching luck from the dice, it may be agreed to grant your character a bonus to some of their skills that were used in the particularly epic moment. This does not happen often, but is one of the ways you can increase your skills. Learning/Training Teaching When teaching a skill, roll d100+Teaching+1/2 Skill Being Taught. You may teach a skill up to your current level in it plus half your Teaching skill. Also, the number of student that you may have simultaneously is limited by 1/10 your skill level, meaning that you can't teach a skill if you don't have at least +10 in it. While for the most part, Teaching is a selfless prospect, a teacher does have one benefit- if any student gains over 2 successes in a single hour, the Teacher also gains the extra amount. (so if a student gains 3 successes in 1 hour, the Teacher also gets 1) Working for a while may also result in gains of affinity between teacher and student. Cost of Training All training costs a certain amount of time, as well as an additional cost. What this extra cost is depends on the first tag that a skill is marked with. For all costs, the first number gives the cost for one session self-training a skill, while the second number is the cost for a session either teaching or being taught a skill for both the Student /and/ Teacher. You may not use a skill to train itself. This applies to Learning, Training, and Insight. *'All skills:' 2 Hours/1 Hour *'Physical Skills:' 5 Stamina/2 Stamina **Uses Training as primary bonus for the session **If a subtag, gives 1/2 Training bonus if no Training bonus exists *'Mental Skills:' +50% Time/+50% Time **Uses Learning as primary bonus for the session, with half Insight **If a subtag, gives 1/2 Learning bonus if no Learning bonus exists *'Spiritual Skills:' +50% Time/+50% Time **Uses Insight as primary bonus for the session, with half Learning and Training **If a subtag, gives 1/2 Insight bonus if no Insight bonus exists *'Energy/Mana Skills:' 5 Mana/2 Mana **Uses Learning, Training, and Insight as half-bonuses for the session plus 1/10th elemental magic skills. *'Tool Skills:' 5 Training Material/2 Training Material **Uses Learning as primary bonus for the session, with half Training and Insight **[[Weapons#Ammunition|'Ammo:' 8 Basic, 4 Standard/Uncommon, 2 Rare/Special, or 1 Military/Spec Op Ammo per 4 Material]] ***For Speed 1 Weapons, +50%(150%) for Speed 2, +50%(200% total) for Speed 3 **'Items with multiple uses:' 1 Use/Dose per 2 Material ***'Examples:' Duct Tape, Medicine **'Raw Material:' 1 Raw Material per 4 Material, Degraded 2 Steps ***'Examples:' Wood, Gasoline, Metal **'Parts:' 1 Part per 10 Material, Degraded 2 Steps ***'Examples:' Pipes, Parts, Muffler **Materials of X quality or lower can not be used for Training Successes Gained and Needed When trying to learn something, roll a d100 plus Learning if it's a Mental skill, Training if it's a Physical skill, or both of them (with the lower skill giving synergy) if it's either both Mental and Physical or if it's Spiritual. *You are guaranteed at least 2 Successes for every self-training session, with another if you roll 100 and another for each additional 50. If you critical fail (get a negative roll), you get no successes for that session, but the usual cost still applies. *If you're training with a teacher, you are guaranteed 1 Success per training session, with another .5 if either you or the teacher gets over 100. The teacher's extra successes are applied to all of their students. If the teacher critical fails (gets a negative roll), nobody gets any succcesses for that session, but the usual cost still applies. Getting a success isn't the same as getting a level, rather bits and pieces needed for a whole (think Legend of Zelda heart fragments) to getting a level. When leveling a skill from a negative, the amount of successes needed is the same as if starting from the equivalent positive skill. You may self-train a skill before gaining +1 in it if and only if that skill is an Attribute. Also, an Attribute at 0 only needs as many successes to level up as if it were +1-2. Reading When reading a book it works similar to self training but the you use the reading skill instead of learning, which only synergies. Books also have something called a success limit which is how many times you can succeed in training with that book before you master it. However, Mastering a book is a good thing, because it gives you a free +1 in the skill once you master it(mastery bonus only applies if a book gives 15 successes after the success limit is calculated) Also, the better you are at the skill, the less you can get out of the book, but the better you are at reading, the more you can get out of it. *'Reading' d100+Reading+(1/2 Learning/Training/Insight; Only if relevant to skill being read) *'Success limit': Successes-Skill+(Reading/2) You can find a list of all books available in the Visalia (California) base here. =Restricted Skills= Special Edition Skills Special Edition ^ skills are special, upgraded versions of pre-existing skills. What sets these skills apart is that, in edition to their typical uses, they are endowed with an additional effect that typically bolsters the action. To create one of these skills typically requires a birthday/retirement point to create and/or unlock. It is possible to learn it from a teacher; however, all students are required to have at least +10 affinities with their teachers before they can learn the skill, and then must spend a moderate point to unlock it. Other Skills These skills are high-tier Uniques that can alter the core of the basic character. Skill progression for them varies; *Cybernetics, Mutate, Shapeshifter, Youkai are considered 'Adaptive' skills that alter the character's progression, giving them enhanced unnatural abilities at cost of altering their physical form as well as complicating the means to treat them as well. *Lucky Break is, in semi-joking terms, the skill representing your karma, and/or standing with the higher powers that may or may not be. *Protagonism is the quintessential 'jack of all trades' skill, allowing one to use it (and it alone) for endeavors of their choice. To take one of these skills, in most cases one must present a summarized story reason and example of why the skill is being taken and why the character has/is getting it, and -requires- majority GM approval before doing so, even if one has the required point to spend. all students are required to have +15 affinities with their teachers before they can learn the skill. If a skill does not have a point listed under the 'learning' column, it cannot be taught. Category:System